Never Again
by liliesandroses54
Summary: Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong, but she couldn't figure out what. What I think happened in the parallel world after after the Doctor flies the Pandorica into the TARDIS explosion and was "erased."


*A/N: Something that popped into my head after watching the season 5 finale and I felt the need to share it with you. Let me know what you think, please.

**Never Again**

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong, but Rose couldn't quite figure out what it was. She continued to lie in bed with her eyes shut tight in hopes of the feeling going away. But the longer she lay there the worse it got.

Begrudgingly Rose finally opened her eyes and squinted at the clock. 8:45, blinked at her in bright red numbers. She groaned John normally would have woken her up by now. Great, now they both would be late. Rose brushed her hand to the other side of the bed, expecting it to come into contact with his warm body. So she was surprised when all she felt was a cold, empty bed.

With a start Rose sat up. She looked at the other side of the bed and saw it neatly made. It looked as if no one had ever slept there. Rose quickly patted down the pillow and sheets, hoping for a note, even though she knew deep down that there wouldn't be one.

Her breath became somewhat panicked when she found none. Rose threw back the covers and hurriedly got out of bed. She snatched up her dressing gown and put it on as she left the bedroom. "John?" She called. There was no response from anywhere in the flat.

Rose was starting to get angry now. "John, this isn't funny!" she shouted. She expected him to sheepishly appear from another room, apologizing profusely for worrying her. But he never did, the flat stayed empty, except for her. She looked around and that's when she noticed it. His converses were gone. They usually sat next to her shoes by the front door, but now they were gone.

Rose felt something inside her chest tighten. He wouldn't leave her, not like this. He had promised, so long ago, that he wouldn't leave her, at least not without saying goodbye first. So maybe he had just gone to check on the growing TARDIS, or maybe he had gone to the store, he had been complaining about their shortage on bananas.

There were so many maybes and none of them made the chest go away. She slowly moved back to the bedroom, deciding to head to the office and see if he was there. If he was, then she would thoroughly kick his ass.

When she opened the closet though she stopped dead. His suits were gone; the only clothes in there were hers. The panic now came back in full force. Rose was a flurry of activity as she yanked open drawers. They were all devoid of his clothes.

She rushed out of the bedroom and down the hall into the study. She looked around the bookshelves seemed emptier. Rose sat down behind the desk and opened the one of the drawers. John didn't know that she knew that he keeps various bits of alien technology in there. Now the only thing there was paper.

Things were a giant blur after that. She doesn't totally remember getting dressed, leaving the flat, driving to Torchwood, or entering the basement. The next thing she remembers is standing in an empty room, an empty room that had once held a growing TARDIS.

"Rose?" A voice asked tentatively from behind her.

She spun around and stared blankly at the person standing in the doorway. He moved slowly towards her and took her in his arms. Rose clung to him like she was drowning and he was a life preserver. He stroked her hair and made comforting noises as she cried into his chest.

"Rose, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Something big happen to **him** over there something really big and world altering." He whispered into her hair.

She sniffled and glared up at him. "What kind of really big, world altering thing happened to make you leave? Leave with all your things and a still growing TARDIS?" Rose whispered harshly.

John looked over her head and then back down at her. "It left?"

"Of course. Can't you see it's gone?" Rose said, turning her head to look behind her. It was back, the tank with the small piece of pulsating coral. Rose gawked at it. "It wasn't there a minute ago."

John disentangled himself from her and walked over to the tank. He put his glasses on and studied the tank. He looked over the stats; he was so quiet it was starting to worry Rose. She walked up to him and slid her arms around his waist, hugging his back. "Where'd you go?"

He shrugged and Rose felt him shiver. "I don't know. All I remember is one moment I'm laying next to you and the next I'm surrounded by darkness. It was so dark and I kept hearing voices. The voices of my past selves, all arguing with each other, I never did get along with myself." Rose could hear a smile in his voice as he recalled this tidbit of information. "But a voice I didn't recognize, I'm guessing the new Doctor, said the TARDIS had exploded and that what he did had made it so he, we, never existed."

Rose squeezed him tighter and buried her face in-between his shoulder blades. "Never again, do you hear me John Noble?" She chastised in a muffled voice.

John turned around in her arms and pushed the hair out of her face. He leaned his forehead against hers. "Never again, Rose Tyler Noble." He then kissed her heatedly, showing just how much he meant it.

*A/N: So whatcha think? if its not too much trouble leave me a review, they make me smile like a maniac. :D


End file.
